


100%

by damianwayne



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, silkcat are main pairing everything else is just side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: "Is she a celebrity?" Cindy asked and winced. "Please, tell me she’s not. I’m not like Gwen and Peter, I can’t date someone famous.""Someone famous?! That’stheboss. Felicia Hardy, CEO of Hardy Inc.""Are you telling me I flirted with the CEO of our company while also talking shit about the CEO of our company?" Cindy said.It's only Cindy's second week at her new job and she's probably getting fired already.





	100%

 

Cindy still felt intimidated sometimes when she entered the huge building of Hardy Inc. She wasn’t used to working for _such_ a big company, the one she had worked for before only consisted of a team of 12 people. It was a big difference from this building which had thousands of people rushing through the doors every morning to get to wherever their offices were in the 42-floor building.

She always felt a little bit disoriented too, especially with how many people were wearing suits and were dressed up professionally. Not all of them because at least Cindy’s department which specialized in the Social Media Marketing of Hardy Inc. Didn’t have a dress code. Still, felt weird though.

Cindy squished herself into one of the elevators surrounded by at least 9 other people while what was supposed to be a calm song played through the silence. She had tried to make small talk on the first few days here but quickly realized that people didn’t want to talk, at least not in the elevators.

When the door opened for the 11th floor, Cindy flinched and made her way through the people as fast as possible, accidentally knocking her shoulders into a short man next to her and apologizing three times quickly before she finally managed to leave the elevator unharmed.

"Hi!" the familiar voice of one of their interns immediately greeted her. Anya Corazon was one of the three interns working here but she knew more about this place than Cindy did. This was after all only Cindy’s second week, while Anya had been an intern here for the second time during one of her breaks. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thank you." Cindy grabbed the coffee which Anya offered her.

"Rough morning?" Anya asked as she followed Cindy to her workspace.

"You could say that," Cindy replied, "I’m not a Monday person. I don’t think anyone is actually but I’m still not used to… all this." She waved her hand around the office. She had to admit though her department was nice. Nobody was wearing a fucking suit and the people weren’t that struck up, the team consisted mostly of young people and everyone was nice so far. She didn’t have her own office but she didn’t mind working around her co-workers.

"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to," Anya confirmed.

"You seem excited today," Cindy noted. She hadn’t known Anya for a long time but the girl hasn’t had a bad mood so far yet but today she was glowing differently, an even bigger smile than usually on her face.

"Mary Jane Watson is coming today! I’m so excited!" Anya squeaked. "Oh, and apparently Peter’s boyfriend is dropping by today too." She just rolled her eyes and Cindy laughed.

"Hey, so MJ is getting her full name spoken out but my boyfriend isn’t?" Peter asked from his desk.

"Nobody likes eavesdroppers!" Anya shouted at Peter. "Also, Johnny’s not here for our department. He just drops by because he wants to see you. _She’s_ a supermodel and influencer who is the face of our brand, Johnny’s just…" She shrugged.

"He literally does the same," Peter muttered.

"No, he’s a car racer," Cindy reminded him. Which, to be fair, actually made him more famous than Mary Jane Watson but she liked to tease him. Peter just stuck out his tongue at her and Cindy smiled.

"All right, I’ll have to start with work," she told Anya, "thanks again." She raised the coffee and Anya smiled.

"No problem. You know where to find me."

 

* * *

 

The day afterward went pretty well actually. She got a big pile of her work for the day finished by the time it was noon, and she finally met Mary Jane and Johnny which her co-workers liked to talk about so much. They were both gorgeous, of course, and Cindy asked herself how Peter had dated _both_ of them. She needed some tips because she’s been painfully single for almost three years now. Then again, she was sure Peter probably didn’t know how he did it either and asking Gwen would probably be more helpful.

They sat in the cafeteria together, all eight of them. It was as crowded as ever which is why Cindy actually preferred it when they all ordered food together, though her wallet couldn’t afford that in the long run.

"The printer in our office doesn’t work again," Gwen complained, "you’d expect a company like this to have _working_ printers."

"I tried to fix it, if that counts," Ganke said, "but this time it’s unfixable. The six times before were still all right but now the printer really is dead."

"We should have two printers," Gwen concluded.

"Uh… Why don’t you just go use another printer? I’m sure this building has thousands," Mary Jane asked.

"Babe," Gwen said, "that’s not the _point._ I’ve already filed in a complaint before. They just ignore it. They sent _him_ six times! No offense, Ganke. But they should’ve replaced the printer and not sent one of their interns from the IT department."

"I don’t mind," Miles said, "it’s nice when he’s over." The two best friends smiled at each other.

"Gwen’s right," Peter said, "and one time when I said it they laughed at me and said why we need a printer when we’re supposed to do everything digitally. I think those people don’t know what our job is."

"I can buy you a printer," Johnny suggested while stuffing in more food. "They’re not that expensive, easy."

"That’s not how it works, Johnny!" Gwen said. "This is a failure from the company! Also, I hate the other marketing department and they also hate us. We have an unspoken rivalry, I can’t just go _there._ I have to take the stairs to another floor."

Johnny whistled. "So, I’m kind of like a traitor?"

"Johnny, you literally just come to film a TV spot like once a year," Peter said, "you’re not one of them."

"I could be."

Cindy raised her hand. "I’m new, I doubt they hate me. I can print those things you need."

"What? No," Gwen said. "I wouldn’t even let our interns do that."

"Gee, thanks, Gwen," Anya said.

"I’m fine with it, I swear," Cindy insisted, "I’m almost finished. Plus, if I’m one of you now, I’ll have to memorize their faces too right?"

"Jessica’s the only good one," Anya explained and Miles nodded in agreement.

"And then we’ll file another complaint and if they don’t replace the printer—"

"I’ll buy you one," Johnny finished Cindy’s sentence.

"No!" everyone shouted at him.

* * *

 

 

Cindy had no idea why the others didn’t like them, she thought the people from the office next to them were pretty nice. At least Jessica was and nobody else talked to her while she was standing at the printer.

Gwen had more things to print than Cindy had expected but she didn’t mind that much. She had worked fast for the first part of her day, so she could take it easy for now.

"That’s a lot," a female voice appeared next to her while Cindy was lost in thoughts. She flinched and dropped a huge pile of papers on the floor.

"Shit! I mean, I’m so sorry!" Cindy shouted.

"It’s fine, really. I should be the one who’s sorry." The woman in front of her was… breathtaking. She had thought with Johnny and Mary Jane she had seen enough attractive people for the day but this woman? Gorgeous, from her white hair that seemed too white to be real, to her long thick lashes, the perfect makeup and body and—

"Are you okay?"

Cindy noticed she had been staring and blushed. "Yeah, I am," Cindy quickly said and dropped to her knees to pick up the files. "Oh, no, you don’t need to!" She said when the woman gracefully dropped too to help her.

"Oh, don’t worry," the woman said and winked at her while brushing a strand of her behind her ear. Oh shit. Cindy was absolutely fucked. Did she just _wink_ at her? "It’s my fault after all. Here."

"Thank you," Cindy said and took the papers which the beautiful stranger handed her before she got up again. "Do you need to use the printer? I’m sorry that it’s taking such a long time. You can go ahead if you want and I’ll wait. Otherwise, it’d take a while."

"No, it’s fine—"

"You know, it’s just out printer is broken again and I’m sorry I have to intrude and use yours—"

"Your printer is broken?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. That’s why I’m here." Cindy smiled and bit down on her lower lip. Was it even appropriate to flirt with a co-worker during work hours? But when was she going to have the chance with such a gorgeous woman ever again? Did she even have any chances? She was so out of her league, it was impossible. And on top of that… how does flirting work again?

"Ah, I see." The woman tapped with her finger on her lips. Even her nails were perfect, being this beautiful and perfect should be a crime. She flashed Cindy a smile.

"You know, I’m new here and the others don’t really like coming over, but you probably already know that. Weird rivalry between us, haha." Shit, she was so lame. "I volunteered, I mean, you don’t seem so bad? Nobody’s bothering me at least."

"I did," the woman said.

"No! You didn’t. You’re not bothering me, I’d like some company while I wait for… yeah, 56 pages to print. Wait… I’m probably bothering you while talking to you and stopping you from doing all the work." Cindy shut herself up. She really needed to stop talking before the 1% chance she had thought she had before went to 0.

The woman laughed. "You’re cute."

Oh, they actually went up to 50%! Cindy smiled brightly at her. "Thank you. I mean…" She brushed her hair behind her ear too. "I’m Cindy. Cindy Moon." She gave the woman her hand who shook it.

"Felicia," the woman introduced herself. The name seemed familiar but Cindy didn’t know where exactly she’s heard it before.

"So, does this count as fraternizing with the enemy?" Cindy joked.

"I doubt it, I’m not from this department either," Felicia said.

"Oh. Broken printer too?"

"No, I just wanted to overlook something," she explained.

"Ah, I see. Yeah, I don’t know why our printer doesn’t work. You’d expect more from a company like this." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Apparently it broke six times before and every time we sent a complaint they sent an IT intern. I don’t know much about IT stuff but I’m pretty sure they’re not specialized in fixing printers."

"I have to agree," Felicia said.

"The management here…" Cindy sighed. "What do you expect? There are a lot of people that don’t actually understand the Social Media Marketing department. Not surprising, since most people working here are old white men."

Felicia laughed. "You’re right about that," she said. "At least the boss isn’t one."

"I don’t know anything about her," Cindy admitted. "She doesn’t necessarily appear anywhere, right? I mean, isn’t she just a spoiled rich kid that inherited the company from her parents?"

Felicia didn’t say anything for a while.

"I’m sorry, it’s probably really rude from me to say this," Cindy quickly apologized. "I’m probably just frustrated."

"It’s okay," Felicia said. "Actually… can I have your number?"

100%. Cindy smiled brightly. "Yeah, of course." She took her pen which she had in the front pocket of her shirt and wrote down her number on a free piece of paper. "I’m free whenever after work."

"Thank you." Felicia flashed her a smirk and tipped her head towards the printer. "I think it’s finished."

"All right. I got to go then."

Felicia didn’t say anything, she just turned around and walked away. Holy shit, did that just happen?

* * *

 

 

"You look happy," Anya noticed.

"Am not." She was.

"You haven’t stopped smiling since you came back," Anya said. "Right, Miles?"

Miles looked over. "Yeah," he agreed. "You’ve been all giddy and smiles."

"I know that look." Johnny sat down on top of Cindy’s table.

"Johnny, unlike some people here, I have to work," Cindy complained.

"Yeah, why are you still here?" Gwen asked.

"You’re just sad because your girlfriend had to leave after lunch," Johnny shot back and Gwen glared at him. Then, he turned back to Cindy and clapped in his hands. "You’ve found someone you fancy. Woman? Man?"

"Was it Jessica? I’m sorry, she’s already dating Carol Danvers from the Tech Department," Gwen said.

"Oh, so woman?" Johnny asked.

"I don’t know, I just assumed because everyone else there is kind of a prick," Gwen explained and Peter groaned.

"Guys, can’t we all go back to work?" he asked from his seat and Cindy nodded.

"I agree. Thank you, Peter."

"No, no, I wanna know," Gwen said.

"Me too, actually," Miles added, raising his hand.

"It wasn’t Jessica."

Gwen inhaled sharply. "Fraternizing with the enemy. I’m kidding. It’s not that serious, the rivalry. Who was it?"

"Can we not talk about how Jessica is dating someone from here too? Is it so usual for you all to date people who work here?" Cindy quickly changed the topic. "Like… Gwen and MJ, Peter and Johnny, Miles and Ganke—"

"Johnny doesn’t work here and Mary Jane doesn’t exactly either," Peter said.

"Gwen met her through the job, it counts," Anya said. "Why am I the only one single?"

"At least you’re not straight. Which isn’t a bad thing," Gwen quickly added, "I’m an ally, Cindy, if you’re telling me it was a guy. We’re all fine with that."

Cindy raised her eyebrows at her and Gwen smiled innocently.

"It wasn’t a guy."

"So it _was_ someone! I knew it!" Johnny shouted.

Cindy groaned and hid her face in her palms. "All right, I’ll tell you. I met someone and she’s so— _so_ beautiful, it’s not real. I thought I was being stupid at first because I talked too much and accidentally talked shit about our boss."

"Our boss? You talked shit about me?!" Peter shouted.

"No, I mean the CEO," Cindy continued, "but she didn’t seem to mind and then she asked for my number. And she’s from another department, but I didn’t have the time to ask her from which."

"You’ll have plenty of times when the date comes. I wish I could high five you from here," Gwen shouted from her place. "Good job."

Cindy blushed.

"What was her name?" Miles asked.

"Uh, Felicia."

The others looked at each other awkwardly before Peter cleared his throat.

"How did she look like?"

"Tall, beautiful, white hair—"

"Wait." Anya grabbed her phone and typed in something before turning the screen to Cindy. "Is that her?" It was a picture of Felicia, dressed in a beautiful long black dress that hugged her body perfectly on a red carpet or something like that.

"Is she a celebrity?" Cindy asked and winced. "Please, tell me she’s not. I’m not like Gwen and Peter, I can’t date someone famous."

"Someone _famous_?! That’s the _boss_. Felicia Hardy, CEO of Hardy Inc."

"Are you telling me I flirted with the CEO of our company while also talking shit about the CEO of our company?" Cindy said. "I’m so fucked. This is why she was asking for my number. She wanted to know so she could fire me. Oh my god."

She buried her face on her palms again. Of course, someone like Felicia wasn’t interested in her. Shit.

"How do you not know who our CEO is?!" Peter asked.

"I didn’t care! I mean, how many thousand people work here? How did that matter? I only need to know who my higher-ups are and maybe their higher-ups, but not the ultimate _big boss_!" Cindy cried out.

"This could be a better lesbian version of 50 Shades of Grey," Gwen suggested. "Hot billionaire CEO and the newbie girl working for her."

"Have you even watched the movie?" Miles asked.

"No, and I sure hope you haven’t either, you’re like sixteen."

"Seventeen," he corrected her.

"I haven’t even worked here for two weeks," Cindy said, "how am I supposed to explain to my parents I was fired because I couldn’t keep—"

"It in your pants?" Johnny said.

"I was going for 'my mouth shut', but thanks." Cindy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Just bury me already."

* * *

 

 

Peter had told them all to go back to work but as soon as they all clogged out they surrounded Cindy again and tried to help her text Felicia an apology. She had gotten a text from Felicia earlier that only said ' _Hey, this is Felicia from earlier'._

"Don’t you guys have to go home?" Cindy asked.

"No, this is so much more interesting," Miles said.

"Yeah, thanks for texting me. This is like watching a drama in real life," Ganke said.

"I can’t believe you invited Ganke so he can watch my suffering too," Cindy murmured and Miles just shrugged in response and mouthed "sorry".

"Seriously. It’s not every day Johnny is free. Don’t you have to be in France or something?" Cindy asked.

"London, but that’s in two days and I like to see how this goes," the blond replied and Peter sighed.

"Okay, how about you just say _I’m really sorry, I didn’t know you were Felicia Hardy. And I still think you’re cute, so let’s go out_?" Gwen asked.

"I think I have to concentrate more on not getting fired and less on getting a date," Cindy said.

"You can have both," Anya said. "If you’re going to get fired anyway, might as well go out with a bang. Haha, get it?"

Kids these days were horrible. Cindy made a mental note to herself to never tell her co-workers anything ever again. This is why so many people liked to separate their private life from their work life.

"Just say _I’m sorry, don’t fire me,_ " Peter said.

"You think that _works_?"

"It kinda worked when I was working for the Daily Bugle," he said. Cindy’s fingertips brushed over her phone screen and she typed in the same exact words.

"It sounds stupid," Cindy said.

"Yeah, I’d go with Gwen’s approach too," Ganke agreed.

"See?"

"You can’t hit on our _CEO_ ," Peter said, "I doubt she’ll fire you because of that."

"Right," Cindy said, "and I have zero chances with her anyway. And even if I had a chance— which I don’t— imagine dating the CEO of Hardy Inc. Isn’t she a billionaire?"

"She was in the Times for being one of the youngest and richest female CEO of our time once," Anya said and sighed. "I really can’t believe you don’t know her."

Cindy pressed 'sent', her heart racing way too fast to be normal. "I did it," she whispered.

> _Are you still in the building_?

Cindy looked up and Gwen nodded at her, to which Cindy typed in a 'yes' and sent it.

> _Come to my office. Highest floor._

"She’s going to fire me right now," Cindy said. "Guys… I know it’s been just a week, but you’re all really nice and I wish I could’ve worked longer with you. I liked this team."

"Cindy, don’t think of the worst," Peter said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Anya agreed.

"Also this really sounds like some 50 Shades of Grey," Johnny said, "maybe she just wants to bang you."

"Johnny, there are kids," Peter said.

"They’re seventeen, not twelve!"

Cindy took a deep breath. "I shouldn’t let the CEO wait. I should get going and you should go home. Thank you all for staying here even if it was more for your personal entertainment and less for emotional support."

"It was both," Gwen said. "Good luck." She offered Cindy a smile but Cindy couldn’t return it.

 

* * *

 

The highest floor was so intimidating. It was literally just Felicia’s office. She stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by the secretary who already knew who she was and walked her to the office which was walled by glasses and let her in.

Felicia was sitting behind the desk and looked as gorgeous as she had before. Maybe even more beautiful with the light of the sunset glowing through the huge windows falling on her.

Cindy swallowed hard. "It’s nice to meet you again, Ms. Hardy," she said.

"Sit down."

Cindy slowly walked over to Felicia’s desk and sat down in front of her. This was the woman that ran the entire company and who probably made more money in a day than Cindy would ever do in her entire life.

"Do you know why I asked you to come?" Felicia got up from her seat.

"I— Was it because of my comments? I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean that. I didn’t know, I apologize deeply," Cindy said.

Felicia let out a light chuckle and leaned against her desk next to Cindy, looking down at her. "You’re cute, but you don’t have to be scared. I won’t fire you."

"You won’t?!" Cindy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Thank you so much! I was so scared. But I mean it, I’m sorry. I should’ve known— I don’t know why I didn’t know."

Felicia leaned down, her white hair falling down from one side over her shoulder, dipping down onto the desk. "You’re right, a lot of people here are old white men," she said, "and the management shouldn’t send you an intern to repair your printer. I told them to have it fixed by tomorrow."

Cindy opened her mouth but no words came out. "You’re not mad?"

"No, I’m not," Felicia said. "I have to make sure though."

"Make sure about what?"

"Are you interested in me as I am in you?"

Cindy blushed. "I think so." Ah, screw the whole 'can’t date the CEO' thing. She really wanted to know what it’s like to kiss Felicia’s lips and feel those thighs around her waist.

"It’s always a problem. The power dynamic," Felicia said, "I’d like you to be sure of it. No matter what happens between us, I’m never in the position that I could fire you. That’s for your boss to decide, not me."

Cindy nodded slowly. "So, you’d like to go on a date with me?" She could feel herself getting more confident.

Felicia smiled. "I’d like that. But another time. It’s pretty late now. Why were you even still here?"

"I was freaking out over what I should text you," Cindy explained and Felicia laughed. "What? I really thought I was going to lose my job after only one week! Next time, you should've just told me! I bet you thought it was funny." 

"Yeah, I did. And I’m sorry," Felicia apologized, "I’ll make it up to you. Dinner on me... how about this Friday?"

Cindy swallowed again. "Yeah, I’d like that," she said and offered Felicia a smile.

100%.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what hardy Inc. is a company for. idk. :')
> 
> twitter [@hyaenes](https://twitter.com/hyaenes)  
> tumblr [@jonlanekents](https://jonlanekents.tumblr.com)
> 
> i wanted to make anya date mayday but like. how was peter supposed to have a child when he was supposed to be like 30yo...  
> (felicia, peter, johnny are about 30, gwen, mj and cindy are like 25 or smth and miles, ganke, anya are 16-17yo)


End file.
